Mission from the Count
This is the Outland Count with a request for (guild name). I wish to speak with you. See me in the Grand Court. Requirements *Complete Find the demonic voice *Complete the Escort the Outland Count! mission Quest Guide Talk to Kirtida at the Dancing Peacock to initiate this quest. : "This comes from the Outland Count. He has a special request for the guild name guild. He apparently wants you to go to the South Sanctuary. He has summoned you to the Grand Court for more details. I shall await your swift return. Be careful as you go." As Kirtida says, you must talk to the Count in order to get the details for this quest. : "Ah, hello! So you accepted my request. Wonderful! The reward will be very much worth your effort! Here is the porblem. When we went to the South Sanctuary for the summit, I dropped my favorite cufflinks. They are very miportant and absolutely irreplaceable. I want you to retrieve them for me. How does that sound? I will be counting on you!" Take the airship and travel to the South Sanctuary in the Cloudy Stronghold. The summit was held in the second room due north from the entrance, in sector A2. As soon as you enter the room you will trigger the event to find the cufflinks. Keep in mind that as you chase them, you must follow them as quickly as possible; if you take a roundabout path or have to stop for a monster encounter, you will lose the cufflinks and will have to start over again in the summit room. Make sure to avoid F.O.E.s and escape battles as quickly as possible. : When you return to the summit site, you see the cufflinks floating there again, as if mocking you. More determined than ever to capture them this time, you go on the chase! Turn south and head through the door. : You pursue the cufflinks through the door, only to see them already leaving through another door! You decide to chase after the cufflinks... Turn right and go through the door on the west side of the room. : When you open the door, you see the cufflinks going straight down the narrow path! You give chase, cafeful not to come into contact with any beasts that wander in the area! Go north. : You see the cufflinks going straight down the narrow path! You give chase, careful not to come to into contact with any beasts that wander the area! While avoiding the F.O.E., cross the area to the western side of sector A1. You should pick up the trail again in the second square from the left in the fourth row. : You spot the cufflinks floating in the room you opened! Head south toward the next open area, with another F.O.E. walking around. : The cufflinks move past the open area as you watch them float away! Go east. The trail starts again in the third row of sector C3, second square from the left. : As if taunting you, the cufflinks float away in a zig-zag pattern down the winding path! Go north and avoid the F.O.E.s. : You chase the cufflinks into a small room, but when you enter, you do not see them... Where did they disappear to? There are no other exits from this room, and you are sure you saw them enter. The chase is almost over. Go east. On the far wall you should see a book marking a secret passageway; it should be located next to the chest, in the third row of sector A3. This will bring you back to the summit room. Make sure to note the location of the passage on your map. : You move through the hidden passage and finally catch up to the cufflinks floating in the center of the room! You reach out to the cufflinks but abruptly sense danger and quickly withdraw your hand! It is then that you find the floating cufflinks were a cameleon changing its color to match the surroundings! Your dogged pursuit must have made it impatient, causing it to shed its disguise and appear before you! Knowing its trick now, yo ushould have nothing to fear. Take up your weapons and fight! At this point you may choose to initiate an encounter with the monster who took the cufflinks, the Chameleon King, as well as two Lizard Retainers. Defeat the lizards and return to Tharsis to complete the quest. Rewards *'Items:' Power Book, Speed Book *'Exp:' 7,500 per member Related Quests *Find the demonic voice (prequel) *An Imperial mystery (sequel) Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Quests